Trou Noir
by Celine Alba
Summary: Problème à l'échelle universelle et seuls Sam et Jack peuvent le résoudre...avec Thor et quelques alliés.


TROU NOIR

1/10/02

Auteur : Elias et miss Grey

Genre : Romance S/J et un peu d'aventure(s).

Spoiler : Fin de la saison 6.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à la MGM et à SHOWTIME. Certains lieux aussi. Les photos itou. Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif (hélas).

**Note 1** : Challege de Miss Grey : placer les mots Schtroumph, saperlipopette et Tibet.

**Note 2** : Ce qui est en italiques a été écrit par Marie, l'instigatrice de cette fic. Un gros bisou à elle et un grand merci aussi. Allez sur son site ! Il est génial ! ! ! Quand Jack raconte, les caractères sont noirs. Quand c'est Sam, ils sont en gras. C'est clair pour tout le monde ? Alors c'est parti ! Bon voyage sur nos lignes…

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu la visite de ma mère. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. Je crois que cela remonte à 2 ans au moins, au mariage de ma sœur, en fait. Triste journée que le mariage de ma sœur ! Il faisait pourtant très beau ce jour-là. _

_Si je me souviens bien, c'était son fiancé, le problème. Je ne l'avais jamais aimé, ce type. Il était si suffisant et imbu de sa personne, si sûr de lui…Ah non ! Je ne l'aimais pas et je pense que ma sœur non plus ne l'a jamais aimé, mais bon, elle avait décidé de l'épouser et je n'y pouvais rien. J'avais quand même tenté ma chance pour sauver sa vie… _

_Flash back…_

_Prêtre : ….qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais. _

_Jack : Moi ! Mais c'est plus une question qu'une objection…Helen, l'aimes-tu vraiment ? _

_Helen : Jack ! Comment oses-tu ? ? ? _

_Jack : Comprends-moi…Tu es ma sœur et j'ai besoin de savoir ! _

_Helen : Sors d'ici tout de suite ! ! ! _

_Jack : Comme tu veux ! _

_Fin du flash back…. _

_Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi honteux que ce jour-là. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas écouté ? Son mariage a été une vraie erreur. Il n'a pas attendu 2 semaines pour lui taper dessus. Et elle venait se réfugier chez moi, en larmes, me disant que ce jour-là, j'avais raison et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Toutefois, elle a toujours refusé le divorce, je ne sais pas pourquoi…la peur, sûrement, cette peur qui nous oblige tous à faire des choix difficiles. _

_Je pourrais écrire un livre sur la peur. Celle de perdre un homme au combat, celle de perdre un ami proche ou quelqu'un qu'on aime, ou simplement la peur de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait. _

_La visite de ma mère m'a surpris. Mais ce sont des larmes qui ont cédé la place à l'hébétude. Ma pauvre sœur ! Il aura fini par la tuer ! Et je vous jure par tous les dieux que si je le retrouve, je le tuerai aussi. Avec lenteur et discernement, pour le plaisir de l'entendre me supplier de lui pardonner ce que jamais je ne pardonnerai. _

_C'est pas possible ! Ma sœur…Comment peut-on en arriver à tuer la personne que l'on aime ? Une femme sans défense, en plus ! A mon sens, cela est proprement inconcevable. _

_Et dire que j'ai un briefing dans ½ heure…Dans quel état suis-je ? ! Tout ça parce qu'un connard (excusez-moi du mot, mais faut que ça sorte tel que je le ressens !) vient de faire passer ma sœur de vie à trépas et que tout le monde se doutait que cela finirait ainsi, tôt ou tard. Je me sens minable, coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire. Mais je dois me rendre à la base. J'aurai certainement une mission, avec forcément des serpents, des tonnes de tortures et puis…Sam. Trouver du réconfort à tout ce cirque. __Sam…. _

_Cheyenne Mountain _

_Salle de briefing. _

_9h00 _

_H : Ah…Colonel ! __Vous êtes à l'heure ! _

_J : Hum…Je n'étais pas d'humeur à entendre des remontrances aujourd'hui ! _

_H : Oh… _

_D : Dites-moi, Jack : vous vous êtes levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? ? _

_J : Daniel, ne commencez pas, s'il vous plaît, pas aujourd'hui ! _

_D : OK, Jack…Ca va ? _

_J : Daniel… _

_H : Bon, Dr Jackson, vous pouvez commencer. _

_D : SG 12 a récemment visité une planète du nom de Syra. La Terre, en Slave. Ils y ont trouvé une stèle très intéressante. Elle raconte ceci : « Il y a dans le ciel 3 soeurettes, 3 petites Zorias (des aurores) : celle du soir, celle de minuit et celle du matin. Elles sont chargées de garder un chien qui est attaché par une chaîne de fer à la Constellation de la Petite Ourse. Quand la chaîne sera rompue, la fin du monde arrivera. » _

_H : C'est donc pour étudier les significations et conséquences de cette stèle ainsi que la culture du peuple qui vit là que je vous envoie sur cette planète. Colonel, au moindre doute sur la véracité de cette légende…vous savez ce que vous avez à faire… _

_J : A vos ordres, mon Général ! _

_H : Des questions ? _

_S : Concernant l'atmosphère, devons-nous nous attendre à des changements, comparée à celle de la Terre ? _

_H : Aucun, Major. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bon…Vous pouvez disposer ! _

_Tous : A vos ordres ! _

Je me retrouve devant le laboratoire de Sam sans trop bien savoir ni comment ni encore moins pourquoi. La force de l'habitude, sans doute. Toujours est-il qu'une fois là, la porte étant ouverte et Sam m'ayant entendu arriver, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'entrer.

S : Mon Colonel ? Tout va bien ?

J : Ai-je l'air d'aller de travers, Carter ? ? ?

S : Pour être tout à fait franche, oui…oui, Monsieur !

J : Et selon vous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bancale ?

S : Vous êtes arrivé à l'heure au briefing et vous n'avez pas plaisanté de la matinée. Avouez que cela peut laisser perplexe…

J : Mille excuses, Major ! Désolé de ne pas vous avoir provoqué votre sourire matinal ! ! !

S : Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de me parler si vous n'y tenez pas, mon Colonel !

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches, je hausse les épaules et ne peux pas dire à Sam ce que je suis finalement et inconsciemment venu lui avouer.

J : Venez, Carter…Nous avons une mission à remplir !

S : Je sais !Et vous êtes venu ici pour me le rappeler ? Vous aviez peur que je fasse la « mission buissonnière » ?

J : Vous êtes très drôle, Major Carter ! Vraiment !

S : Je suis à bonne école, mon Colonel !

Sur ce, je lui tire la langue et la vois me répondre de son superbe sourire que j'aime tant. Subitement, je me sens mieux et ma peine en est légèrement atténuée.

Nous voici finalement face à la Porte déjà activée. Je ne réponds même pas au sempiternel et immuable « Bonne chance, SG1 » du Général. Je le salue juste brièvement avant de m'avancer, aux côtés de Sam, sur la passerelle.

Sur Syra, un dénommé Chump (selon le rapport de SG12) nous accueille. Il va nous servir d'interface, d'interprète et de guide durant cette mission. C'est un effet d'optique ou est-il aussi haut que 3 pommes à genoux ? Parvenus à la ville, je constate qu'il n'est pas une exception ! Vous voyez ces espèces de gnomes dans « le seigneur des anneaux » ? Eh bien, ceux-là ne sont pas plus hauts sauf qu'ils n'ont pas les pieds velus et difformes et qu'ils sont…chauves ! C'est Hammond qui serait content ici ! ! !

Il me semble que le rapport parlait aussi de température clémente…Ils se foutent de qui ? ? ? On se les gèle !

J : Carter !

S : Mon Colonel ?

J : Pensez-vous que la température soit clémente ?

S : Je reconnais qu'il fait un peu froid…

J : Un peu ? C'est un doux euphémisme ! SG12 va m'entendre ! ! !

C : Ne vous en faites pas, Colonel O'Neill, ça ne dure que 2 heures.

J : Comment ça ?

C : Les 3 lunes qui gravitent autour de Syra ont un effet perpétuel sur la durée diurne de nos jours et intrinsèquement sur la chaleur. Ainsi, en ce moment, c'est le coucher de la première lune. Entre son coucher et le lever de la seconde, le jour va régner pendant 6 heures. Puis l'obscurité va gagner durant 2 heures lorsque la seconde lune se couchera. Nos vies sont régentées par ces 3 successions de jours et de nuits. Aussi, nous dormons plus souvent et moins longtemps que vous.

S : Cela signifie qu'une de nos journées vaut 3 des vôtres ?

C : Oui.

J : Vous vieillissez donc 3 fois plus vite que nous !

C : Non, Colonel, à la même vitesse. Nous comptons notre temps différemment. Par exemple, si je vous dis que j'ai 126 ans, cela correspond à 42 ans pour vous. Tout est divisé par trois.

J : Je sais encore compter, figurez-vous ! ! !

S : Mais par rapport à la révolution de votre planète autour de votre soleil ?

C : Par un curieux hasard, nous mettons 122 jours à faire le tour de notre astre solaire. Il semblerait que sur Syra, tout soit lié à un nombre premier, en général le 3. Vous connaissez les nombres premiers, Major Carter ?

S : Bien sûr. Ils ne sont divisibles que par eux-mêmes.

Tandis que ce schtroumph savant devise des nombres premiers avec mon second, je marche derrière eux, perdu dans mes pensées, à mille lieues de nos préoccupations présentes et du motif de cette mission. Daniel et Teal'c nous suivent de loin. Je pense à Helen tout en fixant sans aucune modération le déhanchement subtil de Sam. Est-elle consciente de son effet sur mes testostérones et mon métabolisme ? Elle a peut-être senti mon regard ancré sur elle car elle s'arrête subitement et se tourne vers moi avec un large sourire.

S : Mon Colonel, c'est extraordinaire !

J : Euh…Quoi donc ?

S : Chump vient de m'expliquer leur théorie sur la relativité. Rien à voir avec Einstein !

J : Ah…

Elle me sourit encore. Elle sait bien que je n'aie pas envie d'en apprendre davantage sur cette fameuse théorie. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'interromps pas c'est…j'adore voir ses yeux s'illuminer par une nouvelle découverte. J'aime la voir exaltée. J'aime la voir tout court. A défaut de l'avoir… ! Stop ! Arrêtes ça de suite, Jack ! Tu dérives…

S : Mon Colonel ? Vous allez bien ?

J : Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

S : Vous avez l'air…..perdu.

J : Cessez de vous moquer de moi, Carter !

S (dans un rire étouffé) : A vos ordres, Monsieur !

C : En tout cas, Major, vos connaissances ainsi que celles du Docteur Jackson vont nous être très précieuses pour comprendre la signification de la stèle.

J : Et moi, alors ? ! ?

C : Sans vouloir vous offenser, Colonel, je ne pense pas que vos connaissances militaires nous soient d'un quelconque secours bien que je ne doute pas de votre capacité à être un fin stratège.

J : Ah vous croyez ? ? ? Vous ferez moins le malin si vous découvrez que votre chien s'est fait apprivoiser par des serpents !

C : Vous dites ? ? ?

D : Jack ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous voyiez des Goa'ulds partout ? Vous devriez songer à en parler au psy, vous savez ! ! !

T : Si O'Neill pense que les Goa'ulds sont partout, Daniel Jackson, c'est qu'ils le sont en effet. Avez-vous comptabilisé le nombre de mondes où nous nous sommes rendus sans tomber sur eux ?

D : Non.

T : Moi oui ! Sur 358 planètes visitées, seules 45 ne connaissaient pas les Goa'ulds. Les chiffres parlent d'eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ?

J : Et toc ! 1 point à 0 pour l'équipe muscle ! Teal'c, mon ami, vous êtes le meilleur !

T : Je sais.

D : Ouais, ben…en attendant, le chien garde toujours la Petite Ourse !

C : Je ne crois pas, Dr Jackson…

S : Quoi ? ? ?

J : Le chien est parti se dégourdir les pattes, Carter !

C : Notre astronome a observé il y a 2 jours de cela, que la suite d'étoiles qui semblait rattacher le chien à la Petite Ourse avait disparu. Mais vous pourrez en juger lors de la prochaine nuit. Peut-être désirez-vous que je vous mène à l'observatoire plutôt qu'au Conseil de la Ville ?

S : Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

D : Vous nous excuserez auprès des vôtres ?

C : Je pense qu'ils comprendront la situation et ne vous en tiendront nullement rigueur.

J : Carter, Daniel….C'est qui le chef ?

S/D : Vous !

J : Bien ! Je me demandais si vous vous en souveniez…C'est bon, on va à l'observatoire !

Changement de plan : exit le buffet gargantuesque au Conseil et les échanges culturels avec les bonzaïs chauves, direction le Palais des Sciences ! Enfin…Pour une fois, c'est un observatoire, c'est mieux que d'habitude !

D : Vous êtes content, hein, Jack ? Une mission d'observation des étoiles, c'est parfait pour vous !

J : Très juste, Space Monkey ! Mais vous avez aussi de quoi satisfaire votre curiosité, il me semble…

D : Si vous êtes d'accord, je propose que Teal'c planche avec moi sur la stèle pendant que Sam et vous travaillerez sur les cartes.

J : C'est gentil de me demander mon avis, Daniel…. !

D : Normal, Jack ! De plus, je pense que Teal'c va vraiment pouvoir m'aider et je suis convaincu que vous apprécierez la compagnie de Sam.

J : Hum…Vous insinuez quoi, là ?

D : Rien. Je constate les faits. Entre passer plusieurs heures enfermé seul avec Teal'c ou avec Sam, lequel choisiriez-vous ?

J : J'admets qu'elle est plus agréable à regarder…

D : Vous admettez ? ? ?

J : Daniel…. ! ! !

Notre petite conversation privée nous a quelque peu ralenti et les autres nous attendent déjà à l'entrée de l'observatoire.

C : Vous trouverez ici tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Dr Jackson, à votre gauche, il y a une salle dans laquelle sont entreposés des livres et des données pour vous aider à mieux appréhender notre culture.

D : Merci, Chump. Teal'c, vous me prêtez votre précieux concours ?

T : Volontiers, Daniel Jackson. Vous me le rendrez ?

J'éclate de rire.

J : 1 point de plus pour l'équipe muscle et Teal'c seul !

D : Et depuis quand Teal'c fait-il de l'humour à la O'Neill ? ? ?

T : Depuis que je le comprends !

S : Vous avez été absent trop longtemps, Daniel !

Je ris à nouveau. Tiens…Sam aussi ! Quant à Chump, il nous regarde comme si nous étions fous !

C : Il y a une salle de repos à l'étage, Colonel.

J : Eh ! Je ne suis pas fatigué ! Et puis, j'adore regarder les étoiles, Chump…

C : Vous pensez pouvoir aider le Major Carter, alors…

S : Oui, je crois qu'il le peut.

J : Vous ne faites que le croire, Carter ? Quelle déception ! ! !

C : Bon, je vais vous laisser. Je dois me rendre en ville pour établir mon rapport sur votre arrivée pour le Conseil. La nuit sera là dans ½ heure. Je vous retrouve dans 2 de nos jours pour faire le point. Cela vous sied-il ?

J : Ca ira. Merci pour tout, Chump.

C : Ah oui, j'oubliais : vous trouverez de quoi vous sustenter dans la salle de repos.

J : Maintenant, tout est parfait !

C : A bientôt, donc !

Chump parti, Daniel et Teal'c vont s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque locale. Je me retrouve ainsi seul avec Sam. Ce n'est pas la première fois mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, ça me trouble.

J : Alors, Carter, par quoi on commence ?

S : Par prendre connaissance de la dernière carte sectorielle du ciel concerné. Voyons…Ah, la voilà !

Je me penche vers elle pour voir de plus près de quoi il retourne. Elle sent bon. Parfum ? A tout hasard, je dirai peut-être « Rush » de Gucci.

J : Carter ?

S : Mmmoui ?

J : Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? C'est quoi votre parfum ?

S : « Rush » de Gucci. Pourquoi, vous n'aimez pas ?

Je souris. Je l'avais deviné. Je suis trop fort !

J : Si, si, j'aime beaucoup. Vous sentez divinement bon, Major !

S : Merci Monsieur ! Vous aussi !

J : Ah…Moi, j'utilise…

S : « XS » de Paco Rabanne.

J : Bien vu ! Mais vous savez, j'avais deviné le nom du vôtre également…

S : Alors pourquoi m'avoir posé la question ?

J : Pour confirmation.

S : Hum hum…

J : Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez pas ?

S : Je vous crois. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

J : 6 ans, 3 mois et 12 jours.

S : 13 jours.

J : Non, 12. Le premier jour, on a fait connaissance et nous ne sommes partis que le lendemain.

S : Admettons…Et quelle a été la durée totale de nos séparations ?

J : Ca je sais ! Très exactement 22 semaines, 3 jours, 8 heures et 35 minutes.

S : Waouh ! Vous comptez tout ? ? ?

J : Pas tout, non, simplement ce qui…

Je sens que je vais pas tarder à dire ou faire une bêtise ! Vite, changeons de sujet !

J : Enfin…Je reconnais qu'à force de passer le plus clair de notre temps côte à côte, il est normal que nous nous connaissions mieux que la plupart des gens mariés. Non ?

Je viens de dire « mariés » ?

S : C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire !

J : Oui mais je l'ai dit avant vous !

Elle rit. Ouf ! Je m'en sors bien sur ce coup-là ! ! !

J : Bon…Que nous dit cette carte ?

S : Elle date de l'avant dernière observation, il y a 4 jours terrestres. Là, vous voyez ?

J : Oui. On distingue un amas stellaire en forme de chien assis et une suite d'étoiles semblant le rattacher à la Petite Ourse.

S : Regardez cette seconde carte. Elle a été faite 2 jours après.

J : La chaîne d'étoiles a disparu.

S : Selon vous, que s'est-il passé ?

J : Un trou noir ?

S : Possible. Toutefois, pour autant que je sache, la vitesse de progression d'un trou noir est très lente et répond toujours à une logique directionnelle. Or, celui-ci semble défier toute logique.

J : Expliquez…

S : Chump m'a dit que les Syraviens étudiaient l'espace depuis assez longtemps pour déjà avoir observé des trous noirs. Selon eux, ce sont des distorsions d'espace/temps. Nous divergeons sur ce point. Pour nous, ce sont des noyaux d'anti-matière. Cependant, Syraviens et Terriens sont d'accord pour dire que les trous noirs n'apparaissent jamais subitement près de vous. On a toujours le temps de les voir arriver tant leur temps d'absorption d'étoile est lent. Comme une digestion difficile.

J : Celui-ci a peut-être la diarrhée ! ! ! Continuez…

S (souriant) : Nous devons attendre la prochaine nuit pour en savoir plus.

J : Alors, Major, vous pouvez ajuster vos mirettes car la nuit est là !

Sam se place sous l'immense lunette et fait les réglages nécessaires afin d'observer notre toutou infidèle.

S : IN-CROY-ABLE ! ! !

J : Que voyez-vous ?

S : Regardez…C'est proprement hallucinant !

Je prends sa place et vois. Plus de chien à l'horizon. Z'avez pas vu Mirza ? ? ? ! ! ! !

J : C'est quoi ce bins ? !

S : En tout cas, cela exclut l'hypothèse du trou noir.

J : Ou celui-ci a bouffé du lion, il a la diarrhée et est enragé ! ! !

Sam semble réfléchir.

S : C'est peut-être ça…

J : De quoi ?

S : Il a peut-être ingurgité une planète qu'il n'a pas digérée.

J : Vous plaisantez ?

S : Non, je suis très sérieuse. Supposons qu'au lieu d'absorber une étoile en fusion il en ait pris une chargée d'anti-matière, comme lui…

J : OK, je vous suis. Mais anti-matière + anti-matière = matière, non ?

S : En théorie, oui. Dans la réalité, nous n'en savons rien. Nous n'avons jamais vu un trou noir en avaler un autre, même en gestation.

J : Donc, si je comprends bien, il est possible que nous ayons affaire à une indigestion d'anti-matière embryonnaire…

S : Et cela aurait pu dérégler à la fois son sens de l'orientation, sa vitesse de progression et de digestion.

J : Bref, un trou noir qui a perdu le nord !

S : Oui.

J : Ca ne nous change pas trop des Goa'ulds, finalement !

S : Sauf que nous ne pouvons pas faire face à un trou noir avec un zat, mon Colonel !

J : Non, mais si nous mettons sur sa route assez d'anti-matière pour qu'il s'autodétruise ? Vous savez, comme ces fous qui se suicident à force de vivre avec d'autres fous..

S : Traiter le mal par le mal ?

J : C'est juste une idée en l'air…

S : Et comment trouver de l'anti-matière ?

J : Eh ! C'est vous la scientifique astrophysicienne ! Je ne suis que consultant honoraire sur cette mission ! Dois-je vous rappeler qu'une certaine Samantha Carter a déjà fait disparaître une étoile ?

S : Mon nouveau réacteur à naquadah pourrait créer la nova dont nous aurions besoin. Mais il faudrait d'abord deviner la trajectoire du trou noir pour tenter de mettre notre nova sur sa route.

J : Ben…On va la calculer, sa trajectoire d'iconoclaste !

S : Comment ?

J : C'est le monde à l'envers ! ! ! Moi, Jack O'Neill, qui explique un truc scientifique à mon Major ! ! ! Si Hammond nous voyait, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles ! ! !

Bien…1) Point A : celui où est apparu notre monstre la première fois. 2) Point B : sa position actuelle. 3) Point C : sa position dans 8 heures. 4) Point D : sa situation dans 16 heures, etc…Dans 2 jours, nous pourrons tracer une droite ou une courbe en reliant les points entre eux et vectoriser la future destination du trou noir. Vous ne croyez pas ?

S : Vous me surprendrez toujours, Monsieur !

J : Oubliez le Monsieur et le Colonel pour l'instant ! Nous sommes seuls et nous travaillons ensemble non pas à sauver la Terre mais tout l'univers. Ca ne relativise-t-il pas quelque peu l'importance de la hiérarchie ?

S : D'accord.

J : Maintenant, Sam, dites-moi franchement si mon idée est bonne.

S : Si nos suppositions et nos théories sur l'anti-matière s'avèrent exactes, pourquoi pas !

J : Ca fait quand même pas mal de « si »… !

S : Depuis que je travaille au SGC, ma vie entière est basée sur des « si ». Nos missions n'ont jamais réussi sans qu'il y eut le moindre doute quant à leur dénouement. Alors…

J : Nous sommes des trompe-la-mort, hein ?

S : Jusqu'au jour où elle nous trompera…

J : Je ne suis pas spécialement pressé.

S : Moi non plus.

J : On fonce ?

S : Toujours.

J : Encore une fois ?

S : Pas la dernière.

J : Non, pas la dernière, Sam…

S : Je l'espère, Jack…

J : Promis.

S : Vrai ?

J : Craché, juré !

Nous rions ensemble, bien que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère. C'est pourtant ainsi que nous avons appris à gérer notre peur au fil des ans.

Daniel et Teal'c entrent dans la sphère d'observation.

D : Nous avons trouvé !

J : Trouvé quoi ?

D : La signification de la légende, pardi !

J : Saperlipopette, Carter ! Ils nous ont coiffés au poteau ? ? ?

S : Je ne crois pas, Monsieur !

D : Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

J : Eh oui ! C'est même moi qui ai mis le doigt dessus, n'est-ce pas, Carter ?

D : Sam…Dites-moi qu'il divague et qu'il souffre d'Alzeimer ! ! !

S : Désolée, Daniel, mais c'est bien au Colonel que reviennent les lauriers de la découverte du jour !

J : Ca vous en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?

D : Dites-nous… !

J : A vous l'honneur, Daniel !

T : D'après la légende, un fléau doit délivrer le gardien de ses chaînes et venir avaler les 3 Zorias avant de s'en prendre à Syra et au reste de l'univers. La légende parle du fléau de la nuit et du néant.

J : Ce fléau est un trou noir particulier.

Je leur explique ce que Sam et moi pensons avoir découvert et la solution que JE préconise. Ca me fait tout drôle de parler science !

D : De deux choses l'une : soit vous avez raison et votre solution semble en effet la meilleure, soit vous avez tort et la solution pourrait devenir pire que le mal initial.

S : J'y ai pensé, Daniel. Cependant, nous n'avons pas énormément de possibilités et de temps pour envisager des alternatives moins radicales. Si ça ne marche pas, nous ferons évacuer Syra en attendant de voir ce trou noir pointer le bout de son nez à notre porte.

J : S'il y vient un jour…

T : Il viendra, O'Neill, il viendra. Tôt ou tard…

J : Toujours aussi optimiste, mon cher Teal'c !

Il soulève son sourcil.

D : Bon, moi je vais en salle de repos pour un moment. Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

T : Je retourne à la bibliothèque faire mon Kelnour'im.

A nouveau, je me retrouve seul avec Sam.

S : Mon Colonel ?

J : Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus faire usage de nos grades quand nous sommes seuls ?

S : Ce n'est guère réglementaire, Jack…

J : Bah ! Qui s'en soucie ?

S : Personne, vous avez raison. Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

J : Euh…On n'a pas déjà joué cette scène, Sam ?

S : Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec le parfum.

J : Que voulez-vous savoir ?

S : Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous n'étiez pas entré dans l'armée ?

J : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un truc avec la NASA…et vous ?

S : La même chose qu'aujourd'hui, mais dans le civil.

J : Vous n'aimez pas l'armée ?

S : Je n'ai rien contre, en général. Seulement, je désapprouve complètement certains de ses règlements.

J : Lesquels ?

S : Ne jamais discuter un ordre, aussi stupide soit-il…

J : Vous contournez très souvent !

S : Seulement avec vous. Et je vous rappelle que vous aussi !

J : Oui mais je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple à suivre !

S : Je n'ai jamais eu à regretter de servir sous vos ordres…

J : Jamais ?

S : Non. Et vous ?

J : Parfois, il m'arrive de le regretter même si vous êtes de loin le meilleur second que j'ai jamais eu.

S : Pourquoi regrettez-vous ?

J : Un règlement absurde.

S : Je vois. Et pas moyen de le contourner ?

J : Hélas ! Sauf démission ou mise à la retraite.

S : Mais vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

J : Ca m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, Sam. Toutefois, je ne prendrai ma décision que lorsque je serai sûr.

S : De quoi ?

J : Des conséquences possibles et de mes raisons de le faire. Vous comprenez ?

S : Oui.

J : Vous en dites quoi ?

S : Vous me manqueriez énormément. Les missions, sans vous, n'auraient plus le même intérêt.

J : Pourtant, il faudra bien que je m'arrête un jour…Je ne rajeunis pas, Sam !

S : Je vous trouve encore très en forme…

J : Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai 51 ans et je commence à être usé par les tortures et autres gentillesses dont nous faisons régulièrement les frais. Je n'ai pas envie de finir mes jours dans un fauteuil roulant parce que je serais allé trop loin et trop longtemps.

S : Je comprends.

J : Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je sortirai définitivement de votre vie, hein ? Sinon, je rempile pour 20 ans ! ! !

S : Vous savez bien que vous serez toujours le bienvenu à la base…

J : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Sam…

S : Je sais.

J : Et ?

S : Et chez moi aussi, Jack.

J : Je note…Pour plus tard…

S : Plus tard…Oui…

Nous nous faisons face et nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Nous restons ainsi pendant un long, très long moment, sans rien dire, juste à faire passer dans nos yeux ce que nous n'avons pas le droit de nous avouer par des mots. Du moins, pas encore. Mais il est vrai que je pense souvent à raccrocher le treillis. Pour Sam, pour moi, pour tout. Ces derniers mois m'ont fatigué. Et la mort d'Helen n'arrange rien.

Deux jours plus tard, nous sommes de retour à la base. Sam finalise les derniers essais de son réacteur. Nous avons trouvé une étoile isolée susceptible de devenir notre nova. L'essentiel était de vérifier que son système solaire ne comportait aucune planète vivante ou dotée de la plus petite trace de vie. Ce qui fut fait avec l'aide des Tok'ra, des Nox et des Asguards.

Sur Syra, la Petite Ourse a disparu. Il nous reste, selon mes calculs, environ une semaine avant que le trou noir n'atteigne le système de Syra. Et à peu près 2 mois pour le nôtre. Les missions d'exploration ont momentanément été suspendues au profit de missions scientifiques. Mais SG1 est cantonné à la base. Ce qui tombe bien. Cela m'a permis de faire avancer mon enquête sur la mort de ma sœur. Je viens de localiser mon salopard de beau-frère.

H : Colonel O'Neill ?

J : Bonjour, mon Général. Puis-je vous parler en privé ?

H : Je vous en prie. Entrez donc et fermez la porte.

J : Voilà, Général. Je souhaiterais bénéficier d'un congé sabbatique.

H : Combien de temps ?

J : Je pense que 2 jours suffiront.

H : Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

J : Je vais régler un problème familial de première urgence.

H : Un rapport avec le décès de votre sœur ?

Là, je suis cloué ! Comment est-il au courant ?

H : Votre mère a téléphoné à la base pendant votre séjour sur Syra. Elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis désolé, Jack…

J : Cet infâme fils de pute (oh) va me le payer, croyez-moi !

H : Je vous accorde votre congé à une seule condition : ne le tuez pas. Laissez la justice faire son boulot.

J : La justice ? Quelle justice serait assez juste pour punir ce barbare ?

H : Il sera jugé pour meurtre au premier degré avec délit de fuite, ce qui, dans un état tel que le Texas conduit à la peine capitale. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

J : Le mettre en pièces, mon Général ! Qu'il se rende devant les tribunaux avec plâtres et bandages. Que sa propre mère ne puisse plus le reconnaître, voilà ce que je veux. Mais je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas le tuer. Sauf en cas de légitime défense.

H : Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça… ?

J : Si vous refusez, ce n'est pas grave. Vous ne ferez que devancer ma décision de prendre ma retraite définitive.

H : Vous voulez tout arrêter ? Pour quelle raison ?

J : J'ai 51 ans. C'est une bonne raison, non ?

H : Certes, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de quitter l'armée, nous pouvons envisager de vous retirer du service actif tout en vous conservant à un poste de responsabilité. Tel que le mien, par exemple.

J : Oui mais le vôtre est pris à plein temps. Et puis, pour être tout à fait franc, ce n'est pas le SGC que je veux quitter, c'est l'armée.

H : Et cela n'a aucun lien avec le Major Carter, je présume…

J : Peut-être, Général.

H : Je vois…Bon, écoutez, Jack, vous avez votre congé. Nous reparlerons de votre retraite dès votre retour. Je vous conseille néanmoins de bien y repenser. Malgré tout, en tant qu'ami, je suis de tout cœur avec vous et j'espère que vous allez faire sa fête à ce minable.

J : Merci, Général. Ah, et, au fait…Ne dites à personne ce que vous savez à propos de ma sœur. Surtout pas au Major Carter.

H : Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

J : Non.

H : Je ne vous comprends pas, Jack !

J : Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Dites-lui que je suis allé passer quelques jours chez ma mère. Je peux compter sur vous ?

H : Oui. Mais tenez-moi au courant de ce que vous faites. Vous êtes toujours sous mes ordres et j'aimerais avoir un coup de fil quotidien pour le cas où vous auriez besoin d'un coup de main. Avec vous, j'ai appris à être vigilant ! Vous avez le chic pour vous mettre dans des situations impossibles. D'accord ?

J : Pas de problème. Je vous appelle tous les soirs à 20h00.

H : Bien. Bonne chance et bon courage, Jack. Rompez !

J : Merci, mon Général. A bientôt.

Je sors de la base sans être allé dire au-revoir à Sam. Depuis notre conversation dans l'observatoire de Syra, nous n'avons quasiment jamais pu nous parler. On s'est croisé. C'est tout. Ce n'est finalement pas plus mal. Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que, telle que je la connais, elle aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour m'accompagner. Or ça, il en était hors de question. Si je suis amené à tuer Ted, je vais sans doute aller à l'encontre de la loi qui ne reconnaît pas celle du Talion. Ce qui aura probablement comme conséquence de mettre un terme à ma carrière. Je ne veux pas que Sam en pâtisse également. Elle est encore jeune et a une longue et belle carrière qui s'annonce devant elle. Qui plus est, je préfère régler mes problèmes seul. Les règlements de compte, surtout. Je raconterai tout à Sam après. S'il y a un après…

**S : Bonjour, mon Général.**

**H : Major Carter. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**S : Je cherche le Colonel O'Neill. Vous ne sauriez pas où je peux le trouver, par hasard ?**

**H : Il a quitté la base depuis hier après-midi.**

**S : Il est parti ?**

**H : Oui, une urgence familiale auprès de sa mère. Pourquoi ?**

**S : Oh…Pour rien. Je voulais voir avec lui quelques points sur ses calculs. Mais ça ne fait rien.**

**H : Il a gardé son portable, vous savez…et puis, normalement, il sera de retour demain soir si tout va bien.**

**S : Je vois…Je vous remercie, mon Général.**

**H : Pas de quoi, Major.**

**Je sors du bureau de Hammond avec une furieuse envie de taper sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un. Jack a quitté la base sans m'en avertir. Il ne m'a même pas dit au-revoir. Cela ne lui ressemble pas. On dirait qu'il nous rejoue l'épisode de sa fausse trahison. J'ai beau savoir qu'il est toujours très secret dès qu'il s'agit de sa vie privée, mais je croyais bêtement qu'il avait dépassé ce stade avec moi. Non, décidément, il y a un truc qui cloche. Je suis persuadée que Jack n'est pas chez sa mère. Si cela avait aussi anodin ou si elle avait été malade, il m'en aurait parlé, j'en suis sûre. Peut-être aurait-il même suggéré que je l'accompagne, histoire de reprendre notre conversation de l'observatoire là où nous avions été obligés de la laisser. Nous étions en mission. Mais en dehors de la base, il en aurait été autrement…Enfin, je crois…**

**Il faut vraiment que j'en ai le cœur net. Une fois seule dans mes quartiers, je prends mon portable et appuie sur la touche Jack Port. . Ca sonne. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois…On décroche…**

**J : Carter ?**

**S : Bonjour, mon Colonel.**

**J : Que se passe-t-il ?**

**S : Rien, je vous rassure, tout va bien. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez.**

**Un blanc. Un soupir.**

**J : Je vais bien, Sam.**

**S : Vous êtes chez votre mère ?**

**J : Ah ! Je vois que ce vieil Hammond a vendu la mèche !**

**S : Jack…Pourquoi me mentez-vous ?**

**J : De quoi ? ? ?**

**S : Je vous connais et je connais aussi le Général, figurez-vous !**

**J : Mais qu'allez-vous imaginer ? ! ?**

**S : Promettez-moi que vous ne courrez pas après le NID, c'est tout ce que je vous demande !**

**J : J'ai un problème familial à résoudre, Sam, c'est la stricte vérité.**

**S : Et je ne peux pas vous aider ?**

**J : Non, pas cette fois. Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plaît…**

**S : Vous rentrez demain soir ?**

**J : J'espère plus tôt. Et je vous promets que je vous expliquerai tout. D'accord ?**

**S : Mmm…Ce que vous faites n'a rien d'illégal ou de dangereux, j'espère ?**

**J : Sam… !**

**S : Jack, je sais que votre mère n'est pas malade. Alors…**

**J : C'est ma sœur, Helen…**

**S : Celle qui s'est mariée il y a 2 ans avec un type qui la maltraite ?**

**J : Oui.**

**S : Bon, d'accord. Je sens que vous préférez régler cette affaire tout seul. Mais si vous avez besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler à la rescousse !**

**J : Vous savez que j'ai toujours besoin de vous, Sam…Toujours…**

**S : Vous me manquez…**

**Nouveau blanc. Profond soupir.**

**J : Sam…**

**S : Jack…**

**J : Il faut que je vous laisse. On m'attend. Je peux vous rappeler ce soir ?**

**S : Oui. A n'importe quelle heure.**

**J : OK. Dès que je peux.**

**S : A ce soir…**

**J : Je vous embrasse.**

**S : Moi aussi.**

**Ben voilà ! Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Quelle conversation ! Je n'en reviens pas…A-t-il vraiment dit ce qu'il a dit ? Il m'embrasse ? Waouh ! ! !**

**Bon, allez jeune fille ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut songer à sauver l'univers ! Il y a quand même plusieurs millions de milliards de personnes qui comptent sur toi ! Au boulot !**

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.**

**Nous venons de recalibrer le réacteur afin que sa puissance soit suffisante pour faire exploser le soleil. Et les Asguards nous ont offert un petit plus technologique qui permet de transformer la matière ionique en anti-matière fusionnelle. Pas facile à comprendre. Mais cela semble marcher. Quoiqu'il en soit, le lancement de l'opération est prévu pour demain.**

**La journée passe. Que fait Jack en ce moment ? C'est fou : dès que mon esprit est au repos, je pense à lui. Une seconde d'inattention, et Jack réapparaît.**

**Je suis en train de dîner avec Daniel au mess quand le Général Hammond vient nous rejoindre.**

**H : Major, puis-je vous parler un instant ?**

**S : Bien sûr, mon Général.**

**H : Pas ici. Venez avec moi en salle de briefing.**

**Je le suis. A son air, je sens qu'il n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer. Jack !**

**H : Sam…**

**S : C'est le Colonel O'Neill ?**

**H : Il va bien, rassurez-vous.**

**OUF !**

**H : Mais il vient d'être arrêté pour meurtre.**

**S : Où est-il ?**

**H : A Gavelston, au Texas.**

**Pour ma part, il aurait aussi bien pu se trouver aux fins fonds du Tibet que j'y serais allée quand même le rechercher !**

**S : Permission d'y aller, mon Général ?**

**H : Je viens avec vous. Il a besoin de vous pour des raisons qui ne regardent que vous deux et de moi pour le faire sortir de prison. Allez préparer vos affaires. Nous partons dans 20 minutes.**

**S : A vos ordres !**

**H : Non, Major. Il n'y a aucun ordre. Ceci n'est pas lié à l'armée. Nous allons aider un ami. D'accord ?**

**S : Bien.**

**Dans l'avion, il me raconte ce qu'il sait de l'affaire. Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Jack le matin de notre mission sur Syra. Par contre, je lui en veux de ne pas m'en avoir parlé.**

**Nous arrivons à Gavelston. Il est minuit, heure locale. Un taxi nous emmène au bureau du shérif où Jack est emprisonné.**

**H : Bonjour. Je suis le Général Hammond. Vous m'avez appelé pour le Colonel O'Neill.**

**Sh : En effet, Général. Je suis le shérif Grant. Et madame est ?**

**S : Major Carter.**

**G : Veuillez me suivre. Votre Colonel est un type un peu spécial…Il a un caractère impossible mais n'a pas opposé la moindre résistance lors de son arrestation. Il s'est livré de lui-même.**

**H : Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui.**

**G : Allez-y. Il vous attend.**

**Dès que j'aperçois Jack, j'oublie la présence de Hammond et m'élance vers lui. Il m'accueille dans ses bras.**

**J : Oh Sam…Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? J'avais demandé au Général de ne rien vous dire…**

**H : Navré, Colonel. Mais j'estime que la présence du Major vous est indispensable pour éviter de commettre d'autres bêtises.**

**Je me dégage de ses bras. Il me regarde intensément. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Le Général tousse. Retour sur Terre…**

**H : Bon…Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé…**

**J : Quand je suis arrivé ici, hier, j'ai rencontré un type qui savait où se cachait Ted. Ce matin, il m'y a emmené. Mais Ted était absent. J'ai attendu jusqu'à 19h15 son retour. Quand il est arrivé, je suis sorti de la voiture de location et je l'ai appelé. Il s'est retourné. Puis il a sans doute compris que je ne venais pas lui rendre une visite de courtoisie. Il est entré dans la maison et s'est saisi d'une batte de base-ball. Il est ressorti au moment où j'allais entrer. Il a frappé le premier. Enfin…il a essayé parce que j'ai esquivé le coup. C'est alors que je me suis défoulé sur lui. Mais pas longtemps. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, j'ai dû le cogner un peu trop fort au niveau du ventre car son foie a explosé. Il en est mort. Voilà.**

**S : Attendez un instant…Le légiste a-t-il confirmé que la mort était due à une explosion du foie ?**

**H : Sur le rapport, c'est en effet ce qu'il a noté. Pourquoi ?**

**S : Un foie n'explose pas comme ça, Général. Même si vous tapez dessus avec la force de dix Teal'c réunis, le foie résiste aux coups. Sauf s'il est malade.**

**J : Une cirrhose peut-elle provoquer ça ?**

**S : Oui. Il faudrait en demander la confirmation à Janet, mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez réellement coupable de meurtre. Tout au plus peut-on vous accuser de coups et blessures.**

**J : Qui ont quand même provoqué la mort…**

**S : Oui et non. Le foie aurait tout aussi bien exploser sans raison. Il nous faudrait avoir le dossier médical de votre beau-frère.**

**H : Ca, je m'en occupe. Par contre, Jack, je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la suite de votre carrière. Il est possible que l'armée vous demande de prendre votre retraite.**

**J : Cela m'évitera de la lui demander en premier !**

**S : Votre décision est prise ?**

**J : Oui.**

**H : Bon, je vous laisse un instant. Je vais régler la question de votre sortie d'ici et passer quelques coups de fils avec le shérif.**

**Je suis seule avec Jack.**

**S : Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit du meurtre de votre sœur et de ce que vous vouliez faire ?**

**J : Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer dans cette histoire. Vous pouviez y perdre beaucoup plus gros que moi. Et je ne savais absolument pas comment ça allait se passer avec Ted. Vous m'en voulez ?**

**S : Un peu.**

**J : Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?**

**S : Ce que vous m'avez dit au téléphone ce matin…**

**J : Nous avons dit beaucoup de choses…**

**S : Jack !**

**J : Vous ne voulez pas attendre que je sois officiellement retraité de l'armée ?**

**S : Jack !**

**J : D'accord, Sam…Mais juste un baiser, hein ?**

**Je suis à bout ! Il le sait pertinemment. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et de l'autre me rapproche de lui. Doucement, tout doucement. Nos bouches se frôlent puis se caressent. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres et là, c'en est trop pour moi ! J'ouvre mes lèvres à mon tour. Nos langues se mêlent enfin. Nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Mes mains découvrent avec bonheur les contours de ce corps si longtemps convoité, si souvent désiré. Les siennes se promènent sur mes hanches et sur mes seins. On se sépare à bout de souffle.**

**J : Nous devrions patienter encore un peu pour la suite, non ?**

**S : Oui. Mais pas trop longtemps…**

**J : Je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps, Sam…**

**S : Moi non plus…**

**J : Hum…Et on en est où de la mission « sauvons l'univers ! » ?**

**S : Nous sommes quasiment fin prêts. On n'attendait plus que vous…**

**J : Rectification : que toi.**

**S : Quoi ?**

**J : Répètes après moi : je n'attendais plus que toi, Jack. Tu peux même rajouter un mot doux derrière, ça ne me dérange pas...!**

**S : Je n'attendais plus que toi, Jack, mon Colonel chéri…**

**J : Pas mal…**

**S : Et maintenant, c'est à toi !**

**J : Que dois-je dire ?**

**S : Ce que tu veux…**

**J : Je suis fou de toi, Sam…Ca te va ?**

**S : Peut mieux faire…**

**J : Je te réserve mieux pour mes vieux jours…**

**Hammond nous interrompt dans notre tendre tête-à-tête.**

**H : Jack…Vous êtes libre. Mais vous ne devez pas quitter la ville avant que je n'aie mis la main sur le dossier médical de Ted.**

**J : Merci, Général.**

**H : D'autre part, votre retraite prendra effet après cette histoire de trou noir. J'ai pris quelques dispositions spéciales afin que vous puissiez revenir sur votre décision à tout moment. Sachez néanmoins que je tiens à vous garder comme intervenant occasionnel en cas de nécessité. Vous aurez toujours un accès privilégié à la base. Mais vous ne serez plus militaire. Pour le reste, on verra plus tard. Vous venez ?**

**J : On y va, Sam ?**

**S : Où ça ?**

**J : C'est vrai, ça…Vous dormez où ?**

**H : J'ai réservé deux chambres dans le même motel que vous, Jack.**

**J : Vous pensez vraiment à tout !**

**H : C'est pourquoi je suis Général….Et vous pas ! ! !**

**Je ne peux me retenir de rire.**

**H : Au fait, les enfants…Je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile de vous rappeler que vous devez toujours obéir à un certain règlement…**

**J : On le sait, Général…**

**H : Bien…Je vous fais confiance…Mais, un conseil d'ami : seules les relations sexuelles sont prohibées. Rien n'est stipulé pour…enfin, vous voyez…**

**J : On voit très bien, Général…Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes sages juste ce qu'il faut. N'est-ce pas, Sam ?**

**Je rougis.**

**S : Ou…i….**

**Le motel n'est pas mal. Hammond nous souhaite une bonne nuit et regagne sa chambre. Jack m'accompagne dans la mienne.**

**J : Voyons…Que nous a dit Hammond, déjà ?**

**S : Pas de relations sexuelles…**

**J : Ce qui nous laisse une large gamme de choix d'activités, tu ne crois pas ?**

**S : Lesquelles ?**

**J : Viens, je vais t'expliquer…**

**Il m'a expliqué sa vision des activités non sexuelles (quoique… !) pendant une bonne heure avant que la fatigue ne nous gagne. Il est alors reparti dans sa chambre.**

**H : Bonjour, Major Carter ! Bien dormi ?**

**S : Bonjour, mon Général. Très bien dormi, et vous ?**

**H : Bah…Le sommier n'était pas de la première jeunesse… ! Vous pourriez m'expliquer comment fait Jack pour être toujours en retard ?**

**J : Pas la peine ! Je suis là ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Général…**

**Il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'embrasse furtivement.**

**S : Bien dormi ?**

**J : Oui et non. J'ai dormi seul. Et toi ?**

**S : Comme un bébé.**

**H : J'ai pu récupérer le dossier médical de Ted.**

**J : Déjà ? Vous vous êtes levé à l'aube ?**

**H : J'étais réveillé très tôt. J'en ai donc profité pour faire différentes choses…**

**S : Et le dossier confirme qu'il souffrait de cirrhose ?**

**H : Oui, et même davantage. Tenez, lisez !**

**Il nous tend le dossier. La cirrhose était sur le point d'éclater. Ted était condamné à très court terme. Diagnostic daté de la semaine précédente.**

**J : Je pense que cela me dédouane complètement, non ?**

**H : En effet. J'ai vu le shérif qui abandonne toutes les charges retenues contre vous.**

**S : Même les coups et blessures ?**

**H : Un voisin a témoigné pour dire que Ted avait frappé le premier. C'est donc de la légitime défense ayant entraîné la mort sans intention de la donner.**

**J : Sans intention…On va dire ça…N'empêche que je suis bien content que ce pourri soit en enfer.**

**H : On peut rentrer à la base. L'avion décolle dans 1 heure. Soyez prêts ! Je vais préparer mes affaires.**

**J : A tout à l'heure, Général. Au fait…**

**H : Oui ?**

**J : Je vous remercie de tout cœur pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. A charge de revanche !**

**H : C'était normal, Jack ! Je n'allais pas laisser mon meilleur homme sous les verrous… !**

**J : Merci. Et pour avoir emmené Sam avec vous aussi.**

**H : Ca, je ne suis pas sûr que ce fut mon idée la plus lumineuse de l'année ! ! !**

**Il sort en riant. Jack m'embrasse alors plus intimement qu'à son arrivée.**

**J : Bonjour, Major !**

**S : Si tu me dis bonjour tous les jours de cette façon, je doute que nous tenions le choc jusqu'à ta retraite.**

**J : On s'en est plutôt bien sortis, hier soir, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**S : C'est vrai. Mais ce fut dur…**

**J : Hum…Tu as raison. Ce genre de petits exercices mettent notre endurance à rude épreuve. Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous évitions de les renouveler trop souvent, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**S : On s'accorde les baisers. C'est tout. OK ?**

**J : OK ! Vivement la quille… !**

**S : Oh oui ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Après quelques heures de vol, nous arrivons à la base où règne une belle effervescence. Nous sommes à H-12 du lancement de l'opération « trou noir ». Pas le temps de traîner dans les couloirs ou faire la causette avec qui que ce soit. Sitôt arrivés, Hammond va s'enfermer dans son bureau tandis que Jack et moi allons peaufiner les derniers détails de l'opération dans mon labo. Daniel, Teal'c et Janet viennent nous y rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.**

**D : Salut, Jack ! Vous étiez passé où ?**

**J : Un problème familial.**

**D : Qui a demandé l'intervention du Général et de Sam ? Pour Sam, je peux comprendre, mais pour Hammond…**

**J : Il m'a sorti de prison et Sam m'a disculpé de meurtre. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? Ou vous faut-il les détails ?**

**S : Ecoutez, vous deux ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos gamineries aujourd'hui ! Jack, peux-tu me dire quelles sont les coordonnées exactes du trou noir actuellement ?**

**J : A tes ordres, Major ! Voyons…Il se situe sur le vecteur E' au point G27. Ca te va ?**

**S : Merci.**

**J : J'ai droit à un baiser ?**

**Je le lui en accorde un léger de bonne grâce, sous le regard ébahi de toute l'équipe. Je sens que les commentaires vont fuser.**

**S : Daniel, soyez gentil pour prévenir nos alliés que nous sommes prêts. Voyez avec Thor s'il peut nous téléporter avec le réacteur dans 2 heures. Merci.**

**D : Euh…D'accord, Sam. J'y vais. Mais….**

**S : Faites vite, Daniel !**

**J : Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit la dame ? Filez, ouste ! ! !**

**S : Teal'c, pourriez-vous aider le Lieutenant Reed et ses hommes à transporter le matériel à la Porte ?**

**T : Bien sûr, Major Carter. Et je me permets de vous féliciter, vous et O'Neill.**

**S : Merci, Teal'c !**

**J : Merci Teal'c !**

**S : Janet, vous êtes certaine de vouloir nous accompagner sur Syra ?**

**Ja : Absolument ! S'il y a le moindre problème, je veux être présente pour apporter mon aide.**

**S : Elle pourrait nous être utile…**

**J : Voyons, mesdames ! Un peu d'optimisme, que diable ! ! ! Tout va bien se passer. Je ne tolérerai pas la moindre anicroche alors que la retraite m'attend. Sam ?**

**S : Tu as raison. Ca va bien se passer. Comme toujours.**

**J : Je préfère ça ! Mais vous pouvez néanmoins venir avec nous assister au spectacle, Janet ! Ca va être grandiose !**

**Ja : Oui, je présume…Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires et je vous attends en salle d'embarquement.**

**Tous sont partis. Une fois de plus, Jack et moi sommes seuls.**

**J : Alors ? Tout est prêt ?**

**S : Oui, cette fois, tout est prêt. Nous avons pensé à tout, je crois.**

**J : Tu crois ?**

**S : Ben…On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien…C'est la première fois que quiconque va tenter d'anéantir un trou noir, je te le rappelle ! Même les aliens ne s'y sont jamais risqué !**

**J : Oui, mais ils ne t'avaient pas dans leurs rangs ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais fantastique ?**

**S : Tu y es aussi pour beaucoup…**

**J : Dans quoi ? Le fait que tu sois fantastique ?**

**S : Tu es trop modeste, mon cœur…**

**J : Je sais.**

**S : Il nous reste à aller voir le Général, prendre nos affaires et partir.**

**J : J'ai encore droit à un baiser avant ?**

**S : Tu es très gourmand, dis-moi…**

**J : Tu trouves ? Ca ne te plaît pas ?**

**S : J'adore…**

**Et pour preuve, je l'embrasse avec fougue. C'est vrai qu'on y prend très vite goût ! D'autant que nous n'avons même pas à nous cacher…Si tout va bien, je dormirai ce soir avec un nouveau retraité de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis. Si tout va bien…**

La nouvelle dimension de mes rapports avec Sam me ravit. J'ai attendu 6 ans 3 mois et 13 jours que cela nous soit possible. Avouez que question patience, je mérite un oscar, non ? Je sais ce que vous pensez : elle aussi. Soit ! Mais ça en valait sacrément la peine ! Et puis, si tout va comme on veut, ce soir je serai à la retraite et nous pourrons enfin passer la nuit ensemble. Plus question de règlement ou d'interdiction de relation sexuelle entre officiers. Et j'ai bien l'intention de lui prouver que je tiens encore la forme pour un vieillard de mon âge. Demain, je lui demande de m'épouser. Beau planning en perspective.

Je la regarde tout en entrant dans le bureau d'Hammond. Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ? Je ne lui ai pas encore posé la question.

H : Colonel, Major…tout est prêt ?

S : Oui, mon Général. Le matériel, l'équipe et nos alliés.

H : Bien.

Le téléphone rouge de son bureau sonne à ce moment-là. Il décroche.

H : Oui, Monsieur le Président, bien sûr, je vous les passe…Colonel, Major, le Président souhaite vous parler.

J : Vas-y, Sam…

S : Non, toi ! C'est bien toi le plus gradé de nous deux, non ?

J : Et toi la scientifique !

H : Colonel ! ! !

Je prends le combiné.

J : Oui, merci, Monsieur le Président. Oui, nous aussi. D'accord, j'en prends bonne note. Je vous passe le Major Carter..

S : Euh, oui, en effet, Monsieur. (Elle rit) Merci beaucoup, je vais y réfléchir, Monsieur le Président. Comment ? Ah ! Oui, bien entendu, nous en serons enchantés. Bien. Merci encore.

Et elle raccroche.

J : Alors, que t'a-t-il dit ?

S : Il m'a souhaité bonne chance pour la mission.

J : Et c'est tout ? Tout ce temps pour te dire la même chose qu'à moi ?

S : Le reste est confidentiel, entre lui et moi.

J : Je vois…

S : Boudes pas ! Je te le dirai à notre retour si tu es sage…

H : Bon, les enfants, il va être l'heure d'y aller.

J/S : A vos ordres.

H - 55 minutes.

Nous sommes à bord du vaisseau de Thor. SG1 est au complet, Janet et le Lieutenant Reed en plus. Nous nous dirigeons à grande vitesse vers le système solaire « k ». La porte placée par les Tok'ra sur K6x938 est opérationnelle après avoir subi quelques transformations. Les Nox lui ont ajouté un je-ne-sais quoi pour qu'elle continue à être réactive au cœur d'un trou noir. Enfin, le réacteur de Sam est lancé sur le soleil. Nous nous maintenons à distance pour observer la suite.

S : Le réacteur va atteindre la cible dans…9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..Maintenant !

L'explosion est énorme. Une kyrielle de particules colorées vient s'échouer sur la coque du vaisseau sans l'endommager. Une secousse nous a juste un peu remués mais rien de grave. Dieu que c'est beau ! Pour une fois, les mots me manquent…

D : Waouh ! Regardez…

Th : On dirait que nous venons de créer un trou noir, Major Carter…

S : Bien…Passons à la phase 2. Jack, dans combien de temps ce trou noir atteindra K6x938 ?

J : Dans 3 minutes et 28 secondes. Lieutenant Reed, tenez-vous prêt à saisir les coordonnées du vecteur E. A mon signal…Allez-y !

Reed entre les coordonnées qui vont transporter notre « bébé » trou noir vers notre monstre.

Le temps de constater que le « bébé » vient d'avaler K6x938 et nous quittons le secteur aussi vite que possible.

H – 30 minutes.

Nous venons de déposer Daniel, Teal'c, Janet et Reed sur Syra. Le vaisseau de Thor reste stationné en orbite. Sam et moi avec, pour surveiller la progression du monstre et éventuellement parer à tenter une autre approche si notre plan échouait.

Th : Il reste combien de temps avant de savoir ?

J : Environ 27 minutes avant l'union des 2 trous noirs et probablement 5 autres minutes avant d'en juger les effets.

Th : Ca va marcher, j'en suis sûr.

S : J'aimerais en être tout autant convaincue…

J : Thor a raison, Sam. Ca va marcher. J'ai une excellente intuition. Fais-moi confiance.

S : De toutes façons, nous serons bientôt fixés.

Th : Dites-moi, O'Neill…

J : Quoi ?

Th : J'ai entendu dire que c'était votre dernière mission ? C'est vrai ?

J : Oui, mon ami. Je prends ma retraite dès ce soir.

Th : Retraite ?

J : C'est quand nous autres humains nous cessons nos activités professionnelles parce que nous n'en avons plus l'âge.

Th : Mais vous êtes encore très jeune !

J : Tout dépend pour qui… !

Th : C'est vrai. Votre durée de vie est très courte par rapport à la nôtre ou à celle d'autres peuples.

J : Oui, et c'est gentil de nous le rappeler… ! ! ! !

Th : Et qu'allez-vous faire après ?

J : Eh bien…Je vais m'occuper à temps plein de la femme que j'aime.

Th : Le Major Carter ?

J : Oui.

S : Tu m'aimes vraiment, Jack ?

J : Tu en doutais ?

S : Tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

J : Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

S : Eh bien…C'est toujours agréable de se l'entendre dire textuellement, tu sais…

J : Vous voulez bien nous excuser un instant, Thor ?

Th : Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je vais en salle des machines.

S : Merci.

Thor sorti, je prends Sam dans mes bras et l'embrasse longuement.

J : Je t'aime, Samantha Carter, je t'aime plus que tout.

S : Jack…Je t'aime aussi. Si tu savais à quel point…

J : Assez pour me supporter tous les jours et ce pour les 30 prochaines années ?

S : 30 ? Je vais te maintenir en forme encore au moins 50 ans !

J : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

S : Oui. Oui je t'aime assez pour vivre à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

J : Tu veux bien m'épouser, alors…Hein ?

S : Je crois que oui.

J : Tu crois ?

S : Oui.

J : Tu crois que tu veux ou tu crois que tu crois que tu veux ?

S : Jack ! Je veux t'épouser. Point.

J : Et tu en es sûre ?

S : Absolument.

J : Aucun doute ?

S : Aucun.

J : Bon, bien !

S : Bien !

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui m'embrasse la première.

H – 4 minutes.

Thor est revenu avec nous depuis peu. Sam est restée dans mes bras et y demeure encore. Elle dit s'y sentir en sécurité. Et moi, que voulez-vous, ça me rassure de la savoir en sécurité ! Surtout dans mes bras… !

J : Le monstre semble avoir détecté la présence de « bébé ». Regardez, il se dirige droit vers lui.

S : Combien de temps ?

J : Moins de 3 minutes.

Th : L'équipe sur Syra a préparé les missiles ?

J : Oui, Thor, ne vous en faites pas. Vos missiles sont parés à être lancés.

Th : Bien. C'est que…Malgré toute notre technologie, jamais nous n'avons tenté pareille expérience et ça me rend un peu fébrile, vous comprenez…

S : Nous comprenons, Thor.

Th : Combien ?

J : 1 minute…

S : Jack…Serres-moi fort….

J'obtempère aussitôt.

J : 30 secondes.

S : J'ai peur.

J : Ca va aller. Je suis là. Je t'aime.

S : Je t'aime…

J : 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1….

Un regard à l'extérieur du vaisseau nous offre le spectacle le plus surréaliste jamais vu par aucun être. Le monstre et « bébé » ont fusionné pour ne faire qu'un, immense et distordu. Il se contorsionne sur place, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose que sur sa digestion. Puis il fond sur nous comme un enragé. Il nous vomit ses ondes en vagues inoffensives d'anti-matière neutralisée. Avez-vous déjà imaginé ce que pouvait être le vide sidéral et à quoi il pouvait ressembler ? Cela n'a rien de commun avec tout ce qu'on peut envisager. Subitement, nous sommes devenus nos propres négatifs. Les couleurs ont disparu. Seuls nos squelettes se détachent du noir celui de Thor est moins impressionnant qu'il n'y paraîtrait ! Quant à Sam qui est toujours entre mes bras, je constate que sa dentition est vraiment parfaite. Mais j'espère quand même que la situation n'est que très provisoire ! Je me vois mal rester mon négatif et pouvoir me promener dans les rues comme ça ! ! !

S : Nous sommes au cœur du trou noir, messieurs !

J : Ca, ma chérie, on s'en doutait !

Th : Je ne veux pas me montrer alarmiste mais si mes calculs sont exacts, vos équipes vont lancer les missiles dans 2 minutes et 15 secondes. Il vaudrait mieux pour nous que nous puissions partir avant. Or, le vaisseau est immobilisé ! Et nos moyens de communications sont inopérants.

J : Vous n'êtes pas alarmiste, Thor, voyons ! Juste réaliste ! ! ! Une idée ?

S : Non, désolée, mon squelette est en panne.

J : Thor ?

Th : Non plus. Je suis navré, O'Neill…et vous ?

J : La téléportation ?

Th : En panne.

J : Alors…ben…il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le clou du spectacle ! On est aux premières loges, en plus ! Mais, Sam…

S : Oui ?

J : Rappelles-moi de nous faire rembourser nos billets. J'avais demandé des fauteuils molletonnés ! ! !

S : D'accord, je te le rappellerai…

Th : Eh !

J : Quoi ?

Th : Regardez…Je peux à nouveau distinguer mes tableaux de commande.

S : C'est vrai…Jack !

J : On est sorti du monstre ?

S : Oui, ou il a disparu…

Th : Il a disparu, Major Carter. Il a disparu !

J : On a réussi, c'est ça ? ? ?

S : Que disais-tu à propos de ton intuition ?

J : Je ne me trompe jamais ! ! !

Et sur ce, je reprends les lèvres de mon Major préféré pour un baiser fou, fou, fou. L'amour mélangé au soulagement, je vous promets que ça vous donne des ailes !

Dois-je préciser que notre retour sur Terre fut joyeux ? Le champagne a coulé à flots au SGC.

**Jack a officiellement pris sa retraite ce soir. Mais, officieusement, il demeure à la base en qualité de second du Général. C'était la volonté du Président. Nous avons quitté la fête assez tôt et nous nous sommes enfermés dans mes quartiers pour faire, comme dit Jack, plus ample connaissance au sens biblique du terme ! Quant à moi, je vais prendre le commandement de SG1 après quelques semaines de vacances. Le Général pense que l'Etat-Major va me promouvoir Colonel. Et comme je vais épouser Jack dans quelques jours, il y aura ainsi toujours un Colonel O'Neill à la tête de SG1. Une ironie du sort pour nos adversaires, sans doute….**

**Fin.**


End file.
